Twilight mix up
by MissFugo
Summary: This is twilight a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight mixed up**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Me: Can I have twilight?**

**Stephanie Meyers: No, bop I top cop hop, its mine!!**

**Me: Fine, be that way! (I stick my tongue out and walk away.)**

Bella's point of view

Today feels really weird. It is the first day of school for me in a new town. I now live in a town where it is always raining. I moved to my dad's house in Forks. I don't like the rain. It makes me sad.

So back to my weird school day. I met this really cute guy named Jacob. He is part of some tribe thing. All his friends were in that tribe. We instantly became friends. I also noticed some one really hot. Someone even better looking than Jacob. His name was Edward. Edward was in a group with four other people. It seemed like they all were dating and Edward was alone. I saw him look at me only once. I asked Jacob about him but he said just to ignore him, but for some reason I couldn't. I don't know if it was his golden eyes or his pale skin. All his groups members looked liked him except for their hair color.

So besides two cute guys school was kind of awkward. I fell twice. The first time in the hall right in front of Edward and the second in gym. I feel so bad for the team I play on for volley ball in gym. I am so clumsy. Science class is weird too. I ended up sitting by Edward. He didn't even seem to notice me.

Jacob's Point of View

Wow. I am **SO **lucky. Today at school there was a new girl. Her name was Bella. She has pretty green eyes and dark brown hair. Why am I lucky you ask? It is because she decides to become friends with me. I mean who would want to be friends with me. I wouldn't even be friends with me. Anyways, yes she is now one of my friends, but I want to be more than friends. I want to hold her in my arms and keep her forever. Whoa dude, you just met her. I know but I already really like her. I love the way she is so clumsy and how her eyes sparkle in the light. I wish she liked me too. I don't think she does though. I think she likes that jerk, Edward.

How could anyone like someone like him? He acts all tough and perfect even though he is so conceited and snobby. I hate how Bella already is asking about him. Maybe if I tell her he's a child molester she'll stop liking him!! I might do that if it gets serious.

Edwards Point of View

Who is that new girl? She is really beautiful with her curly brown hair, green eyes, and perfect smile. Maybe I can find out if I read others minds.

Emmett's thought:_ Wow Rosalie looks really hot today I can't wait till after school to…._

Wow, that's sick!!

Alice's thought: _I hope Jasper is going to be alright._

Um, that didn't help. I'll look at Jacob's even though he is a dog.

Jacob's thought: _Wow, the new girl is hot. She has pretty green eyes and dark brown hair_. _Her name is Bella._

That's a pretty name. Lets see what else he thinks.

Jacob's thought: _I want to hold her in my arms and keep her forever. I love the way she is so clumsy and how her eyes sparkle in the light. __I wish she liked me too. I don't think she does though. I think she likes that jerk, Edward. How could anyone like someone like him? He acts all tough and perfect even though he is so conceited and snobby. I hate how Bella already is asking about him._

Yes! She might like me. I think I like her too. However, I am going to have to hurt Jacob. No one but him thinks I'm conceited and snobby. I wonder if Bella likes him or me. I'm going to try reading her mind.

Bella's thought: …

That didn't work. I wonder why. I'll try again.

Bella's thought: …

Wow, that's the first time that has happened. I should probably talk to Carlisle about this.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I will hopefully add more to Cala's Journal. I think I like this story better though. Review it please and thank you. If you review I will totally 3 you forever. Bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. This takes place at my school on a Friday.**

**Trinity: What are you guys doing tonight?**

**Jamie: I'm going to practice for a pageant.**

**Melanie: I'm babysitting my brother and sister.**

**Brittany: Lucas is coming up from Ohio and were going to play "pole" again.**

**Me: Wow Brittany!!! All I'm doing is hanging with my crew from Twilight.**

**Trinity: How can they be your crew if you don't even know them.**

**Me: Well I wrote Twilight.**

**All scream: No you didn't!!!**

**Me: Um… Bye!! (Run away quickly.)**

Bella'sPoint of View

Wow. He talked to me, he talked to me! Here is how it happened. I left English and went to lunch. I bought a salad and a water. While I was looking for a place to sit Edward comes up to me and asks me to sit with him. We sit at a table by ourselves. He asked me about my family and why I move here. Then I notice he isn't eating. I ask him why. He says he wasn't hungry. I asked him about his family. It turns out that the group he sits with is his family. The Cullens adopted them all. I thought that was a little weird but didn't say anything. Then it was time to leave. I was really sad I couldn't talk to him more. Then thought I could talk to him more in Science. When it was time for Science I started feeling excited. I just really wanted to talk to him. Then I felt sad again. We were watching a movie and Mr. Marshal said if he caught any one talking he would fail us.

Besides getting to talk to Edward it was an okay day. I sat with Jacob in Math and met some new friends. They were really nice. Their names are Jessica, Mike, Josh, and Ember. I called mom and she said they made it there. She asked about Charlie, school, and other things. I really miss her.

Jacob's Point of view

Grrr!! Why did this have happen? I knew it was going to. Why would she even want to talk to someone like that? I should have told her he was a child molester! Grrr!!!! I guess I'll just have to work harder for her to like me. It's so weird how Edward knew that she would sit with him. It's like he's a mind reader. Nah, he is to stupid to be one. Why do vampires have live here in Forks? I know about the agreement but that was such a long time ago. If I could kill him I would. Besides lunch being so horrible, Bella did sit with me in Math. She is really smart, she helped me with our homework. We talked about making plans to go to the beach this weekend. She said she might not go, but I hope she does. This is really weird, all I think about is her. I wish she just knew how I felt about her. Maybe I could tell her I like her at the beach this weekend! That would work. There would be no Edward or any other school interruptions. I'll just ask her if she wants to go for a walk and I can ask her then. Wow, maybe I do have a shot!

Edwards Point of view

I guess Jacob was right. She does like me. I am so glad I asked her to sit with me. I asked her about her mom. She seemed really sad though. I think she misses her. I would miss Esme (**A/N I don't think I spelled that right.) **if she was gone. I noticed that instead of calling her dad dad, she calls him Charlie. I don't think she is as close with her dad as her mom. But that is way off topic. It is so weird how I can't read her mind. I can read everyone else's mind except for her's. Something bad almost happened today, though. I smelled her and almost killed her. She smelled so different and strange from everyone else. That also has never happened before. Carlisle thinks that I am very strong to have not attacked her. He said when something like that happened to him he instantly killed the person. He fells really bad about killing people so we all hunt animals instead. Back to Bella now. She is very kind. She always is thinking of others before herself. I wonder if she ever thinks about me. If only I could read her mind! I think I should ask her out for this weekend. Maybe I will now.

(Scene takes place in parking lot with lots of students.)

No ones Point of View

Edward walks across the parking lot to Bella's beat up truck.

"Hi." he says.

"Hi." she says back.

"So I was wondering …" he says.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Do you want to go to dinner this weekend at six?" he asks.

Bella looks really shocked. Her face is blushing.

"Um, okay!" she replies. "See you then!"

She gets in her truck and leaves. Jacob is glaring at Edward from across the parking lot. Edward just smiles at him.

**Duh, duh, DUH!!! This should leave you hanging. I hope you liked it!! You should click that little green rectangular box and review it. No mean messages please!!! Ok, byes!!**

**Kristin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Thanks for putting up with mycrap. I know I take forever to post something but I'm gonna have my friends force me to write this… Anyways, heres my diclaimer.**

**Stephanie Meyers at press conference: Hello, thank you all for loving my books in the Twilight saga.**

**Me: Hey! There my books, I wrote it!**

**Stephanie: No you didn't! Security! Take her away!**

**Me: (Screaming) NO! THESE ARE MY FANS I WROTE IT! (is taken to s mental hospital never to be seen again)**

**Bella's Point of View**

I am really sad. Edward didn't come to school today. I hope he won't ditch me this weekend on our date. He probably won't though. He seems so different from all the other guys. All of them are like jerks or drugies. Well, actually there are a few nice guys but there still not like Edward. Also, Edward has the most wonderful eyes I've ever seen! Since he wasn't here today I sat with Jessica and her friends. They are really weird and random, but they are also really nice. Out of all my friends so far, I think Jacob has helped me the most. He is in my Math, English, and History classes. Edward is only in my Science class though. Anyways yeah Jake is super nice but he seems… kind of weird. I think he likes me but I don't like him…. I really hope he doesn't like me because I think we are good together just as friends. Anyways besides Edward not being there it was a good day! I can't wait for our date!

**Jacob's Point of View**

I am going to murder him! He is such an $$ hole! I totally think he did it to make me mad! I REALLY should of said he was a molester! I should have asked Bella earlier. Now I'm depressed. She's just so…. amazing! I'm glad she moved here. But I totally have to kill him!

**Edward's Point of View**

Wow! She is SO amazing! I can't wait till our date, but I feel kinda bad…. I haven't hunted in a while and right after I asked her out I almost attacked her! I felt horrible. I'm so glad I can control myself, I didn't think I could but I REALLY like her. So anyways… I skipped school and went on a big hunting trip. I hope nothing happens on our date this weekend…

**Thanks for reading! I know I suck at this Fan Fiction stuff, but I'll promise one chapter a week! Love anyone out there that is reading and yeah… thanks! **

**~Kristin~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer :**

**News reporter: This just in, Kristin ******* just broke out of the Mental Hospital in Pennsylvania. She is a crazy maniac who believes she wrote the Twilight saga. If you see her contact the police.**

**(Me in a diner, watching the news.)**

**Me: Wow, these people are so stupid! I wrote Twilight! That lady Stephanie just won't admit it. Well whatever. They're never going to catch me! **

**Random person: Hey! Aren't you that person on the news?**

**Me: No! ( Runs away…)**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Wow! Just wow. He is so amazing. At six he picked me up in his shiny, new looking Volvo. I was so excited to see him. It seems like his eyes are a different color every time I see him. Today they were a really bright Golden color. I'm not sure if his eyes change colors or if he is wearing contacts. I really, really like him. Our date was great, until it got interrupted…

**Jacob's Point of View:**

I can't believe I just did that. It was worth it but also very stupid. He might just kill me now, but still it was totally worth it to see her. She looked extra pretty tonight. I wish someday I could be the guy that goes on a date with her.

**Edward's Point of view:**

Grrr! That ss hole! He just had to come and ruin my date! If we didn't have a deal with that tribe, I would have already killed him! The night was going so well, till he showed up. I feel really bad for Bella. I'm glad we have another date on Tuesday though.

**The Date:**

**(In no one's point of view)**

At six o'clock on a Saturday night Edward drives up to Bella's drive way for their date. He gets out and knocks on the door, and Charlie answers it.

Charlie: Um… hi. I'll go get Bella.

Charlie goes up the stairs and knocks on Bella's door.

Charlie: He's here.

Bella: Okay, tell him I'll be down in a minute.

In her room, Bella is putting on some makeup. She is wearing a denim skirt and a silky red shirt. After she puts a little blush, mascara, and lip gloss on she goes down stairs.

Bella: Hi.

Edward: Hello, are you ready to go?

Bella: Yeah. Bye Charlie, I mean.. bye dad.

Charlie: Bye honey. Take good care of her, or I'll arrest you. Hahaha.

He smiles.

Edward: Okay sir.

He grins.

They go out the door and into his car.

Bella: I'm sorry about Charlie. He thinks he's funny.

Edward: It's okay, he's nice.

Bella: Well… he's kind of embarrassing at times.

Edward: My dad is too sometimes.

Bella: So what does your dad do?

Edward: He's a doctor here in Forks.

Bella: That's really cool. I bet I'll get to see him some time because I'm really clumsy.

Edward: Well, instead of meeting him then, do you want to come to my house on Tuesday?

Bella: Yeah, that would be nice.

She blushes.

They pull up to the restaurant and go in.

Edward: Hello, reservation for Cullen's.

Waitress: Um.. Sure, right this way.

She is kind of amazed. She thought this Cullen person would be an old ugly dude with his dog instead of a young handsome guy.

They go to their table and order. While talking about school they hear loud footsteps coming towards their table.

Jacob: Hey guys! What are you doing here? Mind if I join you?

He asks grabbing a chair room a random table.

Bella: Actually, we're..

Jacob: Thanks! Hey waitress can I have a menu?

He says after interrupting Bella.

Edward: I think we're going to go, so waitress can we have our check?

Waitress: Um… sure.

She goes and gets the check. She's wondering what that one weird kid came here for.

After they get the check they leave.

Edward: Bella, I'm so sorry about this.

Bella: It's okay, it wasn't your fault.

Edward: Yeah it kind of is.

Bella: How is it your fault?

Edward: Its my fault for liking you and him liking you too.

After he says this Bella blushes.

Bella: I like you too.

Edward: Well, its getting kind of late. I should get you home.

They drive to Bella's house talking about random things. When they get there he walks her up to the porch.

Bella: Thanks for an.. Interesting evening.

Edward: Yeah, I hope our next one won't be like that.

Bella: Well, good night Edward.

Edward: Good night.

He leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek and she blushes once more.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long! But yeah.. Review it if you liked it. If you didn't tell me what I should change or do better. Well Okay.. Byes! **

~Kristin~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Newspapers across America; Front Headline**

**Crazy Maniac On the Loose:**

**Recently, Kristin ******* broke out of the mental hospital in Eastern Pennsylvania. She thinks she wrote the Twilight Saga and is deeply troubled. She suspected to be in California trying to contact the Twilight stars. If you see her report to the police as soon as possible. Thank you. **

**Grand Central Terminal**

**Me reading a newspaper: They are so wrong. **

**I smile as I drop the paper and get on my train.**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Today is the day. The day where I meet Edward's family. I'm so nervous. I hope they like me. I guess I'll just have to get through school to find out.

I pull up to my usual parking spot at school and see Edward waiting for me. That's so sweet of him! Why does he have to be so amazing and me so… normal?

(No one's point of view)

Edward: Hi Bella.

Bella: Hi. That was nice of you to wait for me here.

Edward: Its just nice to be with you.

Bella blushes and says: Its nice to be with you too.

They both lean in for a kiss when someone interrupts again.

Jacob: Hey guys! What's up? Did you guys drop something? Your kind of leaning.

Bella blushing: Um, no. I think I'm going to go to class. Bye Edward, see you later or tonight. Bye Jacob.

Jacob: I don't get a see you later or tonight?

Bella: Well, see you later Jake.

Bella walks away leaving Jacob and Edward there.

Jacob: Why will she see you tonight?

Edward: She is meeting my family.

Jacob: Why would she want to meet a bunch of blood suckers?

Edward: She doesn't know I'm a vampire.

Jacob: Ahh, keeping secrets from her are you?

Edward: You're keeping a secret from her too.

Jacob: Well at least my secret doesn't involve me eating humans!

Edward: At least mine doesn't involve changing into a furry beast.

Jacob: You did not just go there!

He trys to punch Edward but he is too fast. Edward leaves to go t class.

Jacob: That $$hole.

And he leaves.

**Jacob's Point of View:**

Tonight is going to be horrible. She'll probably be they're meal! I can't let that happen. Maybe if I tell her he's a blood sucker she'll not like him and like me! I think I'll do that.

I go through my morning classes waiting for math class to sit with Bella. It finally comes! I think I'm ready. Bella walks into the class with Jessica.

Jacob: Hey Bella! Want to come sit with me?

Bella: Jessica asked me to sit with her. Sorry.

That was a crash and burn.

**Edward's Point of view:**

I hope he doesn't tell Bella. I wanted to tell her eventually but it seems that I might have to before he does. If he tells her, he'll make it seem like I'm a monster. I am a monster, but not exactly. If I ate humans entirely then I would be one. Since I only eat animal's blood I am not as much of a monster. Okay, way off topic. I'll read his mind and see what he's thinking.

_Jacob's thoughts: _"_Maybe if I tell her he's a blood sucker she'll not like him and like me! I think I'll do that."_

Oh no! That might ruin everything! But I can fix it! Jessica and Bella have Math together. That's the only class Jake has with Bella. So maybe I could tell Jessica to sit with Bella during Math so Bella can't sit with Jake.

(In the hall)

Edward: Hey Jessica!

Jessica: Hi Edward.

_Jessica: Omg! He's talking to me! I've been dreaming about this happening for months! He's so hot.._

Edward: I was wondering if you would ask Bella if its okay to pick her up at seven.

_Jessica's thoughts: Darn it!_

Jessica: Um… I guess I could. I'll ask her in Math Class.

Edward: Thank you.

Jessica: No problem.

I watch Jessica walk away and find Bella. I read her mind again.

_Jessica's thoughts: "Hey Bella! Want to sit with me in Math Class?" "Sure." "Oh, Edward asked me if I could ask you if it was okay if he picked you up at seven tonight." "Yeah, that's perfect."_

Edward: It most defiantly is.

**Hi! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be about her meeting his family. Oh, by the way, did anyone see Eclipse? It was SO amazing! Go see it if you didn't yet. So, okay! Byes!**


End file.
